


I Wish It Was You

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Auror Draco Malfoy, Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Draco is on the cusp of getting married when he realises how much he is in love with Hermione Granger. With Hermione's relationship now at an end do they stand a chance? And will an ill advised note help or hinder things? Unbetaed ficlet set in the Leaky Cauldron.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	I Wish It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

** The Leaky Cauldon **

“Look, mate, you don’t have to marry Pansy, there are plenty of witches who’d marry you.” Blaise pushed Luna Lovegood at Draco. “You’d marry Draco, wouldn’t you, Luna?”

“Draco is a fine specimen and I think his genitals would be suitable for my requirements.” She replied dreamily staring at Draco’s crown jewels. “He’s very pretty.”

Draco let out a girlish yip, covering his bollocks and ushering his friend to the other end of the table, away from the strange blonde witch. They were having after-work drinks at the Leaky Cauldron with a small group consisting of most of the Auror team, plus Luna and Hermione Granger from the Magical Creatures Department. 

“Blaise, it’s too late, the wedding’s set for next week. Pansy would string me up by Lovegood’s favourite parts and I dread to think what mother might do. Stop trying to pair me off with every available witch. I’m resigned to it now.”

Hermione couldn’t help but overhear the conversation and her belly flared with jealousy. She loved Luna, but why should she be the one Draco forsook his wedding to Pansy for? Hermione had been secretly in love with Draco for several years, since he joined the Auror team and he and Harry got over their differences. She found his sense of humour endearing and his biting wit hilarious, now it wasn’t aimed at her. Being on the receiving end of drunken, lopsided grins also had something to do with it. She and Ron had ended their relationship some time ago and were trying their best to be friends, he was currently on a date, or so she understood from Harry. 

Draco had apologised to each member of the Order after the war, begged forgiveness and worked hard to earn it, so much so, he was eventually recruited into his trusted career as an Auror. 

She rose and headed to the bar, asking for her signature drink. 

Daydreaming about Draco, she didn’t hear the wizard in question, approach. 

“Granger.” His voice drifted across the fine hairs of her neck. He moved too close for a moment as he slid onto a barstool. He smelled wonderful, wearing a clean sandalwood and spiced scent which caused her to covertly inhale. 

The barman passed Hermione her drink, a fire whiskey and soda, with a tiny broomstick stirrer. 

“What in Salazar’s name is that?” He picked up her glass to sniff it, he grimaced. “You know you’ve ruined a perfectly good fire whiskey by drinking it like that.”

He turned and ordered two neat fire whiskeys, passing one to her. His shoulder brushed hers as he turned, and she lamented everything about pureblood marriages and the heirs who had to no choice to marry when they obviously didn’t want to. 

She wanted a chance, just one chance. 

“I water mine down or I get pissed too quickly, then who knows what I’d be doing.” She said with a hint of flirtation in her voice, accepting the drink regardless of that remark.

“Down in one?” He winked, anticipating her agreement. His eyes darkened as he watched her draw the drink to her mouth. 

Hermione gulped and licked her lips. “Alright.” She murmured. 

He knocked his drink back and began to laugh as Hermione did the same, spluttering and coughing as the acrid spirit slid down her throat.

“Bleck.” She poked her tongue out, wincing at the taste. 

“You are so cute sometimes.” He spoke before he could catch himself, revelling in her blush. 

He wondered why it wasn’t her he was marrying. He’d been in love with her for years and life was just bloody cruel. Just as she spilt with Weasley, he was on the cusp of his wedding. 

“You know,” he moved closer to her, dipping his head down to her ear, “I wish I wasn’t getting married…”

“Malfoy, you git! Where’s the bloody round? We’re dying of thirst over there.” Harry slapped him on the back, ruining the moment. 

Hermione was irate. Thanks to Harry she’d never know what he was about to say.

She headed back to the table and finding only two chairs left, she sat down gingerly. She glanced back to Malfoy who was still at the bar watching her. Why was life so unfair? This could’ve been their moment and now he was getting married. 

Draco returned to the table, levitating a tray of drinks. He took one last look at Hermione, nodding with a sad smile. 

“I’m afraid I have things to do, so I’ll bid you all goodnight.” He announced, passing them all their drinks. 

“Can’t hold your drink like usual, Malfoy?” Blaise hooted.

“I wish that were the reason. I have a fitting for my wedding robes tonight.” He said, looking frustrated.

With one last longing glance at Hermione, he left via the floo. 

Hermione fought off the urge to cry and sipped on the watered-down drink Draco had handed her. Underneath her glass, she noticed a napkin. In Malfoy’s elegant scrawl he had written, “Just so you know, I wish it was you.”

She snatched up the note before anyone else could see it, made her excuses, and left to wallow in the fact it would never be her. 

…

** One year later – The Leaky Cauldron **

Pansy had insisted it was uncouth for Draco to be seen in such dreadful establishments as the Leaky Cauldron, so, he had never again gone for after-work drinks with the team. She would also have had him give up his job, but he drew the line at that. 

His wife had turned out to be rather overbearing and for a quiet life, he mostly did as she asked. They fought in the way he’d fully expected from the start and one-night the previous week, she’d broken down and told him she couldn’t ever be happy with him. 

It had been a relief she’d said it first as Draco had been at the end of his tether. A certain brunette witch had haunted his dreams and, although he’d seen her around at the Ministry, they hadn’t talked since the night he left her the note. 

Most of his colleagues ribbed him about being under the thumb and he joked along with them, but he was unhappy and felt like he was drowning in a life of his own making. If only he’d said no to marrying Pansy at the start. 

Hindsight was a wonderful thing, but after the furore at home when his mother found out they were getting divorced, he told her he would no longer be instructed on who he would marry, or be with, for that matter. 

So, almost a year to the day of his marriage, and following its dissolvement, he arrived in the Leaky Cauldron before his colleagues for after-work drinks. He planned to have a tray of apology drinks ready for them and hoped the teasing wouldn’t be too bad. 

He was surprised to find Hermione waiting at the bar when he entered. The others were yet to arrive, they’d been caught up on a case he wasn’t involved in, so he went on without them. He had no idea how to approach her and stared longingly at her back for several minutes, at her curls, her tight and formal business suit, down bronzed legs to her heeled pumps. 

Taking a deep breath, he mustered every bit of confidence he had and strode to the bar. 

“Still drinking that crap, I see, Granger?” He rumbled in her ear. 

She jumped, turning quickly. Her face flushed, and she placed her hand over his heart as if ready to push him away. 

“Good Godrick, you scared the shit out of me, Malfoy.” She stated breathlessly.

She left her hand on his chest for a moment before carefully removing it. 

Draco watched her every move and took in her adorable blushes before he dared speak again. 

“So, um, what brings you back? I thought Pansy didn’t allow you to associate with the dregs of society anymore?” She wanted to be sarcastic, but he was giving her such a soft look, she couldn’t bring herself to stoop so low. 

“Pansy and I are officially divorced as of today. You’ll see the announcement in the Prophet tomorrow morning.” He carded his hand through his hair with a deep sigh. It had been a long day.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Hermione lied somewhat. She couldn’t bring herself to be sorry, she was elated but wouldn’t count her chickens just yet. He may not want her anymore. He might have said those things on the note because he was mixed up about getting married. Stranger things had happened. Of course, it was sad for both Draco and Pansy, but it gave her hope.

“Look, I think I need to apologise about the way I left things last year. It was unfair of me.” He plonked himself on the stool beside her. 

“There’s nothing to apologise for, I-I know you didn’t mean it, you were probably experiencing cold feet.” She patted his hand in understanding.

“No, that’s not it at all, Granger. I’m sorry for leading you on when I had nothing to offer you. It was abominable of me. It would have been easier just to say nothing…for both our sakes.” He carefully took her hand in his, “My feelings haven’t changed, I thought about you every day during the last year. I wondered what it might be like to kiss you,” he hesitantly lifted his hand to cup her face, “what it would be like to be yours…”

Hermione lost all sense of reason the moment he touched her. 

“Me too.” She blurted, biting her lip, her eyelashes fluttering as his thumb caressed her cheek with aching delicacy. 

“Can we begin again? Work out what this thing is between us?” He asked earnestly. 

“I’d like that.” She breathed, her pulse racing like a swarm of billywigs.

“Then I think it can be arranged.” He dipped his head, murmured against the soft skin of her neck, placing a sly kiss upon her shoulder.

They jumped apart as Harry’s voice yelled across the pub. 

“Oi, Wanker, what are you doing here? I didn’t think you came to places like this anymore?” 

Blaise came up behind Draco and looked at the two, their upper cheeks as red as beetroots. He noticed Hermione snatch her hand back from Draco’s.

“Malfoy, Granger.” He smirked, “Nice day for it.” 


End file.
